starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Cataclismo de Hosnian
*General Armitage Hux *Capitã Phasma *Kylo Ren }} O Cataclismo de Hosnian, também conhecido como a''' destruição de Hosnian Prime''' ou a destruição do sistema Hosnian, foi a destruição do Sistema Hosnian nas mãos da Primeira Ordem em 34 DBY, trinta anos depois da Batalha de Yavin. O evento ocorreu durante a Guerra fria e marcou a aniquilação dos planetas Courtsilius, Raysho, Hosnian, Cardota e Hosnian Prime, a capital da Nova República. Sua destruição foi causada pela Base Starkiller, uma super-arma capaz de destruir sistemas estelares inteiros. Com a destruição de Hosnian Prime, veio a destruição do Senado Galáctico e a frota natal da Frota de Defesa da Nova República. A ondulação massiva do Sub-hiperespaço criada pela destruição do sistema fez com que o evento fosse visível em tempo real ao redor da galáxia, incluindo os planetas de Takodana e Vardos. Após a destruição do Sistema Hosniano, o conflito entre a Primeira Ordem e a Resistência se transformou em uma guerra. No rescaldo do evento, a General Leia Organa da Resistência organizou um contra-ataque para destruir a super-arma da Primeira Ordem. A Batalha da Base Starkiller ocorreu, resultando na destruição da base momentos antes de Starkiller estar pronta para atirar em D'Qar, a localização da base da Resistência. No entanto, a exterminação do Senado Galáctico e uma grande parte da frota da Nova República, bem como a grande perda de vidas, deixaram a Nova República e a Resistência em uma posição vulnerável enquanto as Forças Armadas da Primeira Ordem se moviam para assumir o controle da galáxia. Aparições * * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte IV'' *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' *''A Call for Heroes'' *''The Last Jedi: Cobalt Squadron'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1'' * *''Star Wars Episódio VIII: Os Últimos Jedi (Romance)'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 29: The Awakening, Parte IV'' *''Poe Dameron 31: The Awakening, Parte VI'' }} Fontes * * * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Art of Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Princesa Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' * * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Genocídios e massacres